Breast Cancer is the most common malignancy affecting women in the US, and the second leading cause of cancer death. We are currently participating in several National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) studies. These multi-institutional investigations are examining both prevention and treatment of breast cancer.